Of Cherry Blossoms and Hyuugas
by SnowCandie
Summary: what happens when you put a hot tempered kunoichi and a fate obsessed ninja together under one roof? additional pairings might be made. not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey one of my subscribers requested this pairing. I decided to tryit make it a long one. hopefully everyone likes it.**

**Review please. I do not own Naruto.**

**Of Cherry Blossoms and Hyuugas**

To say there is peace in Konoha on a day like this is like to say, **What the hell is wrong with you!?** How can there be peace when two people like Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno decided to move in together? There has been nothing but annoyance between the two not to mention all the problems they cause the neighbors.

What am I talking about you ask? Well let's rewind a little.

On a nice sunny day team Gai and Team 7 had been in a meeting with the hokage in order to talk about new apartments and housing that was available. After what seem like an eternity of just sitting there while Gai and Kakashi argued about different things Sakura was losing her temper. Naruto, for one, was pestering the life out of her. Sasuke, for two was yelling at the blonde while she sat in between them and thus earning the blondes attention towards Sasuke which meant he was being loud. Lee, for third, was announcing his undying devotion to her. Tenten, for four was yelling at Lee for him to leave Sakura alone. Lastly Neji, for five, was annoying her because he just kept staring at her with a mocking smirk.

About 20 minutes of this mental abuse on her part later, she snapped. She turned her attention first towards Naruto since he was the loudest one.

"Naruto?" She asked sickenly sweet.

"Yeah Sakura?" He asked. Not really paying attention to the death dealing aura surrounding her while going back to his argument with Sasuke who took no notice of her aura either.

"Would you please **Shut the Hell up!?**" She asked/ yelled as she slammed her fist into the face of the unexpecting knucklehead.

As he was sent flying out the window of the hokage tower she turned her attention toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You along with Naruto are getting on my last nerve you pathetic chicken-ass. Get over yourself for 5 freaking minutes and do something with your life instead of bashing on Naruto's." She closed her sentence with a blow to his head that wasn't all that powerful but still made him hit the wall.

"Lee, I appreciate your devotion but I really think you should stop worrying about me and realize that Tenten has a thing for you."

"Tenten, I'm sorry I spilled."

"As for **you** Hyuuga, get that smirk off your face before I smack it off."

Once finished she took her leave but not before bowing respectfully to the hokage.

_**Back at the tower**_

Everyone just stood there with a wtf look on their faces. Well, everyone except for Tsunade who was currently laughing her ass off. After everything died down Tsunade appeared to have an evil smirk saying she was up to no good.

"I think I have a plan."

_**Somewhere in Konoha**_

Sakura sat on top of the hokage monument. She peered out over Konoha and began thinking over things. She realized that over the years she had gotten over Sasuke, developed a sisterly affection for Naruto, developed a close relationship with Tsunade making it feel as though she was her second mother, became good friends with Tenten, and ended up with a new crush.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he appeared beside her.

"Hi Naruto, sorry about earlier. Everyone was bugging me."

"It's ok. I'm use to it. So want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure honestly. I have a crush on someone but I can't figure out who."

"That would be a problem." He said with an anime sweat drop.

Before they could carry the conversation any further, Kakashi showed up with a pop and a "Yo".

"What's up kashi?"

"Hokage got your apartments."

They walked toward the new housing complex and Kakashi showed them which was theirs. As they entered they let out a yell. "What the hell is this?"

Minutes later four people showed up in front of Lady Tsunade.

Together they all yelled, "What the hell is going on why am I bunking with him/her?"

Tsunade just chuckled and responded.

"Well you all don't seem to get along so I figured that putting you in the same apartment would help work out any issues you have with one another.

** End Chapter one **


	2. Chapter 2

It took about a week to get everyone's belongings into their new homes. Naruto and Sasuke had ended up breaking several pieces of furniture along with several dishes. They hadn't stopped fighting; they even fought the first five minutes of seeing each other in the same household.

Tenten and Lee hadn't been so bad. Lee was starting to realize he held an attraction for her and Tenten couldn't stop blushing at the fact that she had to live with him. However after a day of training with the Hyuuga, she started to tense and began trying to end both their lives, much to Sakura's amusement.

Sakura, after having moved all her things into her room, left to go to the market to stock up the kitchen. She had returned later on to find the Hyuuga prodigy going through her things. She glared daggers at him before screaming her head off and throwing a chakra infused punch his way, knocking him out a window into the street.

Neji laid there for several seconds trying to understand what had just happened. All he could remember was walking to Sakura's room to see if she was there. He had opened the door and didn't see her but as he was leaving he caught a glimpse of a shiny book sticking out from underneath her pillow. Just as he had grabbed it for inspection he felt as if his jaw snapped and found himself outside.

He walked quickly back inside to come face to face with a pissed off Kunoichi.

"What the **hell** did you think you were doing Hyuuga?" She asked, eyes filled with fire.

He found it slightly painful to talk but the words still came out clear. "I was seeing what it was that you were doing and spotted a shiny book. Curiosity got the best of me."

"That still doesn't give you a right to enter my room. Especially since I wasn't even there."

"I don't see why you're complaining about it. It's not like I read it or anything."

"Still that is **my** room with **my** personal things. **Do Not Enter There AGAIN HYUUGA! Otherwise I might feel the need to break all of your bones!**"

He simply rolled his eyes and said, "I'll do as I please woman."

Sakura lost all self control she had left and began chasing a soon to be sorry prodigy down the streets of konoha all the while throwing anything she could his way. (She forgot her weapons at home.)

Naruto and Sasuke had walked out around that moment in time and stared at the two with sweat drops forming on their heads. "And they though **we** were bad." They said in unison.

**Sorry it's so short. My brain is having major malfunctions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sat in her room writing in her journal of the day's events and her anger.

_Dear Blossom,_

_Today was extremely agitating. First I went to stock up the kitchen because I couldn't stand being in the house. Besides I was hungry. Then that stupid Hyuuga had to go and snoop through my room. Ok. He didn't snoop, but he still went in my room without my permission. Agh, he makes me so __**mad**__! I swear one of these days I'm gonna strangle him._

_ Love always_

After she had finished she went to sleep. The following morning she woke up to her alarm going off at 6:00. She groaned heavily as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She then proceeded to take a shower before going down stairs in order to make breakfast.

'Hm I wonder what that smell is.'

'**I bet it's that Hyuuga making breakfast.'**

'Oh not you again. Don't you have anything better to do?'

'**No not really.'**

'Grrrrrr.'

Sakura had reached the kitchen only to see that her inner self had been correct, for the Hyuuga was indeed cooking.

Neji was standing in front of a skillet full of bacon and another filled with eggs. He was clad in only pants and bandages that ran along his arms. He took no notice of Sakura until she was standing next to him making toast to go along with their breakfast.

"Good morning Haruno. Think you could make some coffee too?"

"Morning Hyuuga and I suppose."

"Thanks. And just so you know, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and Lee will be joining us."

"K."

Everything was prepared within an hour, and everyone had arrived shortly after.

They pretty much ate in silence. That is, until Naruto decided to speak.

"Thanks for making us breakfast Sakura." She just stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Actually Naruto, it was Neji who cooked."

Naruto just looked at her as if to say 'you aren't serious?' before she sent a look his way say she was serious. Naruto then turned his attention to Neji and then burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha! Are you serious!? The great Destiny Hyuuga Cooks!?"

Everyone just stared at Naruto like he was stupid. Eventually his laughter died down. Sasuke decided to take it upon himself to put Naruto in his apparent place as he threw a spoon full of eggs at the blondes head.

"Dobe, of course he would cook it. I cook don't I?"

As the egg slid down Naruto's face he said "Yeah I suppose." Then he too grabbed a spoonful of egg and flung it at Sasuke in return.

After about an hour, everyone was covered from head to toe in eggs and bacon and coffee.

"Note to self never fling food at someone to get a point across." Sakura said with a laugh.

**Again sorry so short but I hope you have enjoyed it so far. If you have any ideas on what I could or should add to this story then please feel free to send them. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Neji walked towards the hospital in order to surprise Sakura. He had been fighting with himself the entire time as to why he was going to see her.

'Why am I doing this again?' He asked himself in a bored tone.

'**Because it is a nice thing to do.'**

'So, that doesn't explain why I am doing it.'

'**Because you like her!'**

'I do not! She's annoying, loud, aggressive….'

'**Beautiful, smart, funny, charming….'**

'Always thinks she knows everything, he I do not think she is beautiful or smart and definitely **not** charming!'

'**You**** may not but ****we**** do.'** His inner self said with a laugh.

'Tell me again why I talk to you.'

Neji ignored all conversation with himself as he still made his way to see Sakura. He found her talking with a nurse as soon as he had walked in. He grunted towards her to get her attention and she turned around and looked at him as if she was examining him.

"Are you okay Neji?"

"Hn, yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, that's good. Can I ask why you are here then?"

"I figured I would bring you lunch." She looked at him slightly confused so he added, "I was bored so yeah, I don't know, just take it." He scoffed as he left.

Sakura's P.O.V.

'Hm, I wonder what that was about."

'**Not sure, maybe we can bug him about it later.'** Her inner said with an evil smirk.

'I suppose.' She then left to go back to her patients.

**Exam room 24**

Sakura walked quickly to get to her next victim, I mean patient. (Lol) She opened the door to see a very pissed off Uchiha sitting on the exam bed. She grinned as she saw what his problem was.

"Have another fight with Naruto?" She asked as she laughed quietly to herself.

"Yeah yeah, just get it out would ya."

"Yeah ok." She said as he bent over so that she could get the stick that Naruto had jammed up his but.

"So can I ask what you two were fighting about?" She asked still smiling.

"Just the usual, ya know, him being stupid, me apparently being a teme, us trying to out do one another, and the occasional bet."

"Oh, any good ones this time?" She laughed to herself remembering the time they bet Sai that he couldn't get a girlfriend and two days later he was sucking faces with Ino. Ino had run up to Sakura earlier that day to announce they were dating, and Naruto rolled on the ground laughing not believing a word until they saw them making out like in one of Kakashi's books.

"Well you see the result of his. He bet me 100 yen he could shove apparently another stick up my but to go along with the 5 I already had up there."

"Well I guess he won then huh?" she said with a laugh.

"Hn, shut up."

As she finished with him he walked out but not before kissing her on the cheek, noticing a certain someone standing out side the waiting room. She blushed a bright pink before straitening up the room before she left never noticing the sulking bystander leaving before she could see him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura walked home feeling extremely tired with her day. She glanced over her shoulder with a feeling that someone was watching her. She quickened her pace and soon her apartment came into view. She got to her door and took one last look around outside before unlocking it and going inside.

She let out a scream as she turned on the light, for a slightly fuming Hyuuga was seated on the sofa with a dark aura around him.

"Can I help you Neji?" She asked once she caught her breath.

"What's going on between you and that damned Uchiha?" **(A: sorry Sasuke fans and yeah I know slightly out of character but deal with it! Lol)**

'**Wow really gets to the point doesn't he?'** inner Sakura thought with a sweat drop.

"Why does it matter if there is? I believe that's my business." She responded slightly annoyed.

Without letting him speak again she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut, lying on her bed staring at he ceiling. Apparently though, a door will not keep a Hyuuga out for in the next second it flew off its hinges and hit the opposite wall.

"It wasn't locked ya know." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Well whatever, but don't ever walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" He said trying not to yell. He barley succeeded, but did none the less.

"Don't tell me what to do Hyuuga!" She was sitting up now glaring at the prodigy.

"I'll do whatever I damned well please." He said stepping closer to her.

"No you won't and if you ever try and tell me what to do again I will personally put you in the hospital in 5 seconds flat!" She said while getting closer to him.

With all the yelling the two kept advancing on one another, never noticing, until finally their noses were touching. With a finally insult to one another the flung their arms around each other and began making out feverishly.

Outside the window 4 bystanders were perched on a tree Tenten held the video camera as Lee shouted as loud as he could through a whisper about the joys of youth. Naruto turned with a cheeky grin to a smirking Uchiha and whispered "you owe me 200 yen." The said Uchiha handed over the money and then pushed the blonde idiot out of the tree.

Sakura and Neji then poofed right in front of their eyes, "Where did they go?" Tenten asked slightly confused. Naruto who had climbed back up the tree tried to get their attention.

"Guys…"

Lee shouted, "Where did their youthful bodies go!?"

"Um, guys…" Naruto tried again.

"I don't know." Sasuke said glancing around.

"GUYS!!" Naruto yelled succeeding in getting their attention.

"WHAT!?" They yelled back.

"They're right behind you."


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone turned around to see that Naruto was indeed right and they were standing right behind them

Everyone turned around to see that Naruto was indeed right and they were standing right behind them. Sakura had and evil smirk plastered on her face as she pumped chakra into her fist and then punching them from the tree. Neji just laughed as Tenten was hanging upside down from a tree limb, Lee had broken hearts in his eyes, Sasuke was running from Sakura and Naruto was out cold.

After things had calmed down the gang went inside and decided to watch a movie. Both Tenten and Sakura refused to take part in choosing and made the boys do it. Lee suggested that they watch a romantic film and was immediately hit in the head with several pillows. Naruto suggested a comedy and was glared at. So everyone settled for a horror film suggested by the two remaining boys.

Half way threw Lee was Curled up next to Tenten, Naruto was hiding behind Sasuke and Sakura was gripping Neji's hand without realizing it. Neji smirked at Sakura and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him.

'Do I really like Sakura this much?' Neji asked himself with a confused yet peaceful feeling.

Sakura realized how good it felt to be in his arms and snuggled closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then another at he base of her ear. She felt like purring at the attention that she was getting. She felt as if this was what she was craving from him all along.

The movie ended a short time later and everyone except Neji had fallen asleep. He saw that everyone already had a pillow and cover so he picked up Sakura and carried her to her bedroom.

"Mmmm you smell good." She whispered out, still asleep.

Neji looked down at her and pulled her close placing another kiss on her forehead. He pushed open her bedroom door and placed her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her body in the process. As he began to leave he felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt.

"Please don't leave. Stay with me. Just for tonight?" She pleaded with her eyes half lidded.

He looked down at her and nodded his head. He pulled her arm away from him so that he could go and shut the door before returning to her side and lying down next to her under the covers. She snuggled against his body as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She lifted her head up to meet his in a small but meaningful kiss. She snuggled back into his chest and they both fell asleep soon after.

**Sorry for the very late update. I had major writers block. This is all I could come up with for now. If you have any ideas on future events for this story please message me. Thanx guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was snuggled deeply into Neji's chest

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was snuggled deeply into Neji's chest. She smiled up at him softly and placed a gentle kiss to him. He stirred slightly but never woke. She moved to get up but his arms restrained her in place. She pushed against him with her hands to try and free herself but he only tugged harder and his eyes slipped open slowly.

"Neji let me go I need to get dressed." She said in a playful yet agitated voice.

"I don't want to let you go. Besides, you look fine the way you are."

"I'm hardly wearing anything and I have to get to work. Now let me go mister!" She fake angered out.

He just chuckled and looked at her with a soft look and planted a loving kiss against her lips that had her melting. She pulled him closer to her and he rolled on top of her. He began kissing her with a passion that neither could ignore.

A couple of hours later a very sore Sakura woke up in the arms of Neji once again. This time she was able to pull away and got up and took a quick shower and got dressed. She walked over and sat beside him on the bed. She nudged him gently until he woke up.

"Hey babe. I gotta run to Tsunade's office and then I'll be back ok?"

"Ok." He responded groggily.

Sakura got up and went to Tsunade's office to explain why she missed work.

Neji rolled over with a smile on his face as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what just happened but he was happy about it. And he never wanted to let this go.

**Hey guys. Again I'm sooooo sorry it's short but I figured I would give you all a little more romance while I figured out what I could write next. What do you all think of her getting pregnant? Review and message please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura woke up with a sick feeling swirling through out her stomach

Sakura woke up with a sick feeling swirling through out her stomach. She sat up with sweat dripping off of her face. She stole a quick glance at Neji's un-woken features and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Neji heard the toilet flush and finally felt the absence of Sakura. He sat up and examined her as she neared the bed.

"What's wrong Kura?" He asked with a deep affection.

"Nothing. I just wasn't feeling too well." She said trying to play it cool.

"Alright, well come back to bed and we can take you to get checked out in the morning." He said eyeing her, un-believing to her story.

"Okay." She muttered as she crawled in next to him.

Sakura woke up with the same feeling washing over her as before. She quickly ran to the bathroom, waking Neji up in the process.

Neji bolted upright and saw Sakura fling herself in the bathroom. He got up and ran after her only to see her clinging to the side of the toilet. He held her hair back as she released her mess. After which he helped her stand up so she could brush her teeth while he phone the doctor for an appointment.

Sakura was dressed and ready to go but the nurses, who she normally kept busy while working her shift, were going as slow as possible it seemed. She sat in the waiting room with Neji as she waited for Tsunade to finish up with a patient.

Tsunade exited the clinic area to see a fuming Sakura waiting to see her while Neji had an arm wrapped delicately around her shoulders.

"Sakura? What's wrong? Why are you here?" She asked slightly worried.

"I'm sick and I don't know why." She said while looking at the ground.

Neji Spoke up.

"Twice today she has woken up sick and had ran for the bathroom but oddly she doesn't have a fever. After her spells she seemed to be doing fine. But I wanted it checked out." Neji spoke very calmly.

Tsunade eyed them both strangely.

'Do they really not know what that means?' She asked her self while silently laughing inside.

"Alright follow me Sakura. Neji you can wait out here." She said with a hidden smile.

Neji merely nodded as Tsunade and Sakura retreated to the clinic.

He sat there for what seemed like hours just waiting for them to come out.

'Was something wrong? Was it worse then we thought? What the heck is going on?' He asked himself.

But as soon as the thought had passed through his mind a bewildered looking Sakura stepped out of the office and walked straight for the door. Not once taking notice to see if Neji was following or not.

Neji just stared at her as they sat on the couch. No sound was made except for the brief whistling of the tea kettle on the stove; a warm cup sitting in front of them both. Sakura picked her mug up and pressed it to her lips as she slowly sipped at her tea before letting it come to rest in her lap.

"So what did she say Sakura?" Neji asked trying to get her to talk.

"--." Silence was her only response.

Neji growled in response. He stood on his feet and came to stand in front of her. He placed her tea on a plate directly infront of her before hoisting her up to make her stare into his eyes.

Sakura saw that his eyes were pleading for an answer.

"I'm pregnant." She chocked out.

His eyes went wide.

"**What**!?"

**All I got to say is, it's your fault buddy. Sheesh, no one takes responsibility anymore. Lol. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how much more I will be working on this story so it might end in the next few chapters. Please review and message. Thanx!**


	9. Chapter 9

LAST TIME:

LAST TIME:

_Sakura saw that his eyes were pleading for an answer._

"_I'm pregnant." She chocked out._

_His eyes went wide._

"_**What**__!?"_

Neji stared at Sakura with wide eyes. His mind raced with thoughts before he let a smile grace his features. He kissed Sakura letting her know that he was happy and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out of the hospital. Tsunade watched silently, smiling to herself, as they left.

'She's finally happy.' Tsunade thought to herself.

They reached their new home within minutes. Sakura then froze and had a look of thought on her face. Neji stared at her confused, and then he spoke.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She stared up at him and said,

"I want chocolate strawberries", in all seriousness.

Neji just stared at her a moment as if to say 'are you serious', before sighing and going to the kitchen to get her, her craving.

Sakura sat on the couch and grabbed a book and began to read while Neji was in the kitchen. She became engrossed in her book and didn't take any notice to Neji when he came in a sat a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries in front of her.

"Sakura."

"--"

"Sakura."

"--"

"**Sakura.**"

"--"

"**Sakura!**"

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed from being interrupted. She then took notice of her treat and smiled widely before digging in.

Neji sighed to himself. 'This is gonna be a **long** 9 months.

**(Sorry I have never been pregnant, DUH IM 17, so I'm gonna skip ahead to the end basically.)**

Neji cowered behind the sofa as an angry Sakura threw a lamp at him, why, he did not know.

Sakura was fuming, why, because she asked for a **Strawberry** milkshake and **not** a **chocolate **one. **(Hey I've seen my cousin pregnant and she got mad at the littlest of things.)**

Neji again sighed to himself, **(he does that a lot. lol.)**, listening to her rant on and on and then suddenly there was silence. He waited for a moment or so, fearing it was a trap, before standing to look at her.

He saw Sakura staring at the floor with wide eyes. Then she looked up at him.

"Neji, I think my water just broke", her eyes still wide.

Neji immediately ran and grabbed her things before getting her and rushing her to the hospital.

(Hours later)

Sakura was in the delivery room, pushing with all her might, while Neji sat beside her, wincing every time she squeezed his hand.

Finally after a while Tsunade said that she could see the head and for Sakura to push one final time. A cry echoed through the room as their baby boy was finally born. Tsunade placed him in Sakura's arms.

"So what do you want to name him?" Tsunade asked.

Neji and Sakura stared at each other for a moment before responding, "Takato."

(5 years later) **(Sorry I'm lazy)**

Sakura and Neji sat on the couch watching Takato play with his toys. Sakura looked down and the bundle of pink in her arms and kissed her new born baby girl Suki on the head. Neji sighed and looked at the wedding bands on both their fingers and smiled at the thought that he now had the family he wanted.

Takato chose then to throw a toy car at his dad's head.

Neji went back to his thoughts of family. 'Yeah I'm happy, no matter how crazy and annoying they are.

**Yeah I'm finally done. This is the last chapter. I'm sorry it was short. But I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for your reviews I loved them. c/ya.**


End file.
